


Days Gone By

by kawaiiblue2003



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Asian-American Character, Black Character(s), Bwwm, Drama & Romance, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Interracial Relationship, Smut, YouTube, markiplier fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24196354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiiblue2003/pseuds/kawaiiblue2003
Summary: Mark Fischbach was ready to take a much-needed vacation away from everything but when unforeseen issues arose, he found himself heartbroken and devastated. What he didn't expect when he returned home was someone who would give him everything he needed, and much more.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	1. Day 1

Mark Fischbach zipped up the last of his suitcases for his vacation. He only had two bags packed with clothes even though he was going to be gone for a month. He has mastered the art of folding clothes really small so he can fit as many t-shirts and pants as he needed. He knew his girlfriend, Jessica, would probably have five or six bags at least; always overpacking for trips just in case he forgot anything. 

Which he always did.

As he put his bags by his door, he did a once over in his room to make sure he didn’t forget anything. Mark had his laptop slung over his shoulder which would be his only carry-on and he brushed his hair back to fit all of it under a black hat. He made sure his whole apartment was cleaned and presentable for the time he would be gone, which of course his girlfriend did the most work.

“Ray just called and told me she landed at LAX five minutes ago.”

His best friend Wade Barnes came into his bedroom and picked up his bags to put by the front door. Mark followed him out and was immediately attacked by his fur baby; Chica. He sat down on the ground and let her drench him in her drool, feeling the tug at his heart from already missing her.

“You be good for our guest, okay?” He asked her and she stopped licking him to stare in his eyes as if she was saying yes.

Mark nuzzled his head into hers as he hugged her tightly. Ever since he adopted her, he has never been without her for so long. He was tempted to bring Chica with him but Wade convinced him that he needed this vacation alone as a couple.

“I don’t know if I want to leave her with this girl…” 

“I told you, everything will be fine,” Wade said for the tenth time. “Ray will take great care of Chica.”

Mark was unable to find anyone to watch Chica while he would be gone, including Wade who was also going out of town. When it was getting down to the wire Molly, Wade’s wife, suggested that he’d have someone stay at his condo for a fee and watch Chica at the same time. Mark wasn’t comfortable at first having a stranger stay in his home but after much convincing, he posted his apartment on Airbnb. 

“You could make some money and have Chica taken care of,” Molly had said to Mark.

She took over taking pictures of the condo and putting descriptions on the website. She made the post under her name so people wouldn’t know it was really Mark’s place; alleviating them of any crazy fans that would try to apply. She also didn’t post that they would have to take care of Chica until they inquired about staying there. Mark thought that was deceitful but she assured him that revealing that information after the fact would weed out the undesirables.

Eventually, after many people dropped out after the Chica bomb, Ray was the first one that loved the idea of taking care of a dog. Molly talked back and forth with her and deemed her to be the best person for the job. Wade would meet her at his house and give her a quick tour; giving her all the information she needed on taking care of Chica and the home.

“Here,” Wade started, handing Mark his phone. “You would feel better about it if you’d look at her page.”

Mark snatched the phone from Wade and scrolled through her Facebook. With him making extra videos and getting the trip planned, he never took the time to actually look up Ray. Mark was told to trust them with everything and he did; but right now, curiosity took the best of him. 

The first thing Mark noticed about her was the abundance of curls on her head. In almost every one of her pictures, she had her hair wild and free over her round face. She had a friendly appearance; big, dark eyes, and a smile that was contagious.

“She’s cute, isn’t she?” Wade asked eyeing Mark’s face.

“Shut up,” He said wiping the smile off his face that he didn’t notice he had. 

The rest of her pictures were normal; some with family and friends, others of herself. Mark unconsciously skipped over the ones of her with a guy that looked like her boyfriend and lingered on the ones with her dog. She had a black Labrador that she named Casey and seemed to love her very much. 

“Raven?” Mark asked seeing her full name under her information.

“She goes by Ray.”

“Okay, I feel a little better,” Mark said handing Wade back the phone.

“Molly made sure to get her Skype name so they can do video chats and check up on your baby.”

“Thanks,” Mark handed Wade his spare key and picked up his bags.

“Call us when you land,” He said giving Mark a hug.

“Will do,” Mark climbed into his Tesla and rolled down the window. “Thank you again for everything.”

“Have a good time and make sure to relax.”

Mark smiled widely as he pulled out off onto the highway. He had agreed with his girl that they would meet at her place first and have her sister take them to the airport. He was very excited about the break they were going to have; feeling very worn out with all of his videos and live streams lately. They both haven’t had any time together for the past year and this retreat was a long time coming.

The past few months were especially tiring; with Mark doing extra videos so he could post while he was gone. His fans won’t even notice his absence since he brought his laptop and will only have to upload the videos on his normal schedule. Mark has done everything he could to get the most of their free time together, including plenty of intimate moments since it’s been seven months.

As he pulled up to her home, he noticed that her sister, Maggie, had her mini cooper in the driveway. It was strange to him because he knew that car wouldn’t hold all of their luggage and he expected her SUV to be there instead. The fact that the cooper was also parked in the driveway bothered him since that’s where he was supposed to place his own vehicle. 

The front door was open so he let himself right in past the screen door. Both girls were sitting on the couch whispering to each other and abruptly stopped at the sight of Mark. He frowned as he noticed there wasn’t one suitcase in sight and they didn’t even look like they were ready to leave.  
“Is everything okay?” Mark asked.

Maggie stood up and patted Jessica’s shoulder as if to give her comfort. She walked over to Mark and gave her a similar touch, causing Marks’ heart to beat fast. There was a twisted feeling in the pit of his stomach that was getting worse by the second. He watched Maggie go to the back of the house and left them alone.

“We need to talk,” Jessica said, patting the space next to her on the couch.

*****

Mark rested his head on his wheel as he sat outside of his apartment. He’s been there for the past four hours ever since he returned from her place. He kept replaying their conversation in his head and going over many different ways he could have reacted. After being told what was going on, turning around, and walking out without saying anything wasn’t his best response.

“How could she?” He whispered to himself as he punched the wheel again, losing count after a while. He glanced at the clock and saw it was close to six p.m. so he exited his car, leaving his bags to retrieve later.

Memories of them together rushed through his mind as he made his way up to his condo. His eyes filled with tears but he quickly wiped them away, disgusted at how weak he was acting. He wasn’t the one who messed up at all but he had to deal with the consequences of her actions.

It wasn’t fair.

Mark stood at the door and contemplated how to tell Ray he needed his home back. He wasn’t in the mood to talk to anyone at the moment and now he probably had to deal with an angry girl. It was late so he was willing to let her stay for the night but after she would have to go.

“There is nothing better than being depressed alone,” He thought.

Placing his key into the lock, he opened the door to an enthusiastic Chica. Mark immediately fell down to his knees and hugged her tightly, silently crying into her fur. Even though he chastised himself only a moment ago for shedding tears, seeing Chica caused him to become undone. For this moment; Chica was the only one that Mark believed would never betray him.

After a couple of minutes, Mark stood up and made his way to his bedroom. He planned on shutting down with sleep for the next few days until he figured out what to do. He was too exhausted to try and make sense of things. He knocked on the door but got no response, so he figured Ray wasn’t in.

When he walked through his door, he stopped abruptly at the view by his bed. There was a girl that had her back turned to him; the air thick with steam and humidity from what Mark assumed was a shower. He noted that her skin was dewy with water and completely exposed with the towel lying on the bed beside her. Water was dripping from her curly hair, looking slightly familiar to him. He remained frozen in the doorway, not knowing what the best course of action was. The girl turned slightly and he could see that she had headphones in her ears; explaining the reason why she hadn’t heard him come into the apartment and the room. Mark took one step forward to try and get her attention when she turned her head sharply and looked at him. The look on her face twisted into fear as she pulled her headphones off.

“I’m sorry…” Mark started.

She turned fully toward him and before Mark could finish speaking, she ran to the nightstand by the bed, picked up the ceramic lamp, and hurled it at him. She was so quick that Mark could only hold up his arm to block the lamp from hitting against his head. As the lamp shattered, placing small cuts on his forearm, the girl ran towards him and slammed him against the wall by his door. She pressed her arm on his neck and held his uninjured arm down by his leg.

“Who are you?!” She demanded.

“Mark…” He gasped.

“How did you get in here?”

“This is my home…”

“Liar!” She pressed her arm harder and Mark could feel himself start to pass out.

Chica suddenly walked into the room and pulled at Marks’ pant leg, whimpering loudly. The girl pulled back and let him fall to the ground as he coughed violently.

“Do you know him, Chica?” She asked.

Chica placed herself in his lap and Mark rested his hand on her fur as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at the girl and instantly covered his eyes as she was still nude. He heard the girl walk away and when the door to the bathroom closed, he took his hand down from his face. He rolled his eyes at the childish gesture he made from seeing a naked body and lifted himself from the ground to make his way into the kitchen.

He pulled bottled water from his refrigerator and immediately downed the cool drink, hoping to give his throat some type of alleviation from the burning. He gently touched his neck and winced at how tender it was from the girls’ arm. Despite the fact she almost made him pass out he was impressed at how quickly she reacted. Most girls would just have screamed and ran away but she made sure to confront who she thought was an intruder.

He sat down on a stool by the island as he rubbed his arm with a paper towel. Despite the blood spread on his arm, there were only a few cuts present and they were small. Nothing some alcohol and a band-aid won’t cure.

Mark couldn’t help but think back to her exposed body. Her skin looked so smooth even, like a bar of chocolate. Her breasts were heavy and full, nipples hard because of the cold air. Her back had a dip right above her butt, which was round and substantial, that lead into her wide hips and thick legs. He has never seen a girl in person shaped like her, him being used to skinny and petite women.

He heard the bedroom door open slightly and Ray poked her head out, “Just so you know, I’m calling the police.”

“What?” Mark exclaimed and then coughed because his throat was sore. “Why?”

“You broke in?” She responded as if it was the most obvious thing.

“This is my place!”

Mark made his way to the room but Ray immediately closed the door and locked it. He leaned against the door and took a deep breath.

“You already saw that Chica knew me.”

“So what? She was nice to me too. She’s like the friendliest dog ever.”

“There is no evidence of forced entry.”

Mark waited as Ray grew quiet, assuming she was contemplating what to do next.

“I’m calling Wade.”

“Don’t!”

“I knew it!” She hit her hand against the door. “Dialing the police…”

“Fine,” Mark said leaning his head against the door. “This will be a great ending to a perfect night.”

After a few seconds, there was a click of the lock and Mark stepped back. The door creaked open and he could see Ray’s wide eyes through the small opening.

“Sound’s like you’ve had a day.”

Mark walked back to the island and sat on the other side, giving Ray some space. Eventually, she left the room, phone clutched in her hand, and stood by the door.

“Hi, Raven.”

“Ray,” She corrected him. 

“I’m Mark.”

“I got that,” She said flatly.

Mark nodded, not knowing what else to say.

“What’s with the whole façade with Wade and Molly?”

“I was afraid of being recognized.”

“Recognized?” Ray said not convinced. “Are you supposed to be some type of celebrity?”

“Not really, just a guy on YouTube.”

Ray began to walk around the island and looked at Mark up and down. Mark watched her as she nibbled her bottom lip; a trait he assumed she had when she was thinking.

“Do you play video games on YouTube?” She asked, stopping right in front of him.

“Yes.”

She raised herself forward on her toes more to where Mark could feel her breath on his face. He took in a small breath and his nostrils were filled with the scent of blueberries. 

“You’re Markiplier, right?” She asked, stepping back a bit.

“Bingo, what do we have for her, Sally?”

Ray didn’t laugh at his attempt to be funny which embarrassed him slightly. He had a habit of making bad jokes in awkward situations. He wasn’t sure why but he wanted to do nothing but make her smile.

“I used to watch your videos,” She said breaking the tension.

“Really?” He was way too happy to hear that.

“A long time ago. You look different.”

“My videos were low quality and I had the worse haircut.”

“The Five Nights At Freddy’s videos were funny. You scream. A lot.”

Mark laughed at her observation and she laughed with him. The sound that came from her mouth was light and infectious, just like her grin. Although she was attractive with her stoic faces; she was beautiful when she smiled.

“I recognize Chica from your videos now,” She said. “So, I believe you.”

“I’m sorry for the confusion.”

“I get why you used Wade, I would have done the same thing.”

“And I apologize for walking in on you,” He said blushing.

“Well you didn’t expect a naked girl to be standing in your room,” She said smirking. “But then again, I wasn’t expecting company either.”

She paused, waiting for Mark to explain why he was here. His mood shifted immediately when he thought back to what happened earlier in the day. He wasn’t ready to talk about it, especially with someone he didn’t know.

Mark cleared his throat and winced immediately, temporarily forgetting that his neck was bruised. He gently touched his neck as Ray walked past him to the freezer. She pulled out some ice and wrapped them in a hand towel by the stove. She walked back to stand in front of Mark, placing herself close to him so she could stand in between his legs. Immediately Mark straightens his back and stilled as she put one hand on his shoulder and another on his neck.

“Tell me where it hurts,” She said softly as she gently pressed different areas on his neck.

Although she hit places that hurt a little, Mark said nothing as he studied her face. Her skin was clear of any blemishes other than a few freckles on her nose. The scent of blueberries and soap clouded his senses again, mixed with a smell that could only belong to her. His eyes looked down to her parted lips, full and slightly pink.

Extremely inviting.

The best feature on her face was her eyes. They were large and wide like a doe, with deep brown irises. It amazed Mark how soft and kind they were, in contrast with how black they were when she was angry earlier. 

Ray pressed on an extremely sensitive area causing Mark to jump. She placed the ice on the spot and moved his hand to hold the cool cloth in place. Then she moved back and sat on an adjacent stool, drinking the water she pulled out when she got the ice. 

Marks’ body immediately felt cold from the absence of her body. He tried to tell himself that it was because he had some ice against his neck but he knew that wasn’t true.

“Is that bad also?” Ray asked gesturing to his arm.

“Just a few scratches.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Mark said trying to make her feel better. “You were only protecting yourself.”

“I guess.”

“Did you take defensive classes or something?”

“You could say that,” She answered vaguely.

“Where are you from?”

“Atlanta.”

“That’s far away.”

“Yeah, I wanted to visit L.A. for the first time,” Her tone suddenly became somber and Mark had the desperate urge to make her feel better. “I just wish it wasn’t cut so short.”

“What do you mean?”

“Obviously I have to go back since you’re here.”

Mark watched as Ray slid off the stool and made her way back to the bedroom. There was something else in her eyes that showed she was more upset about having to leave than she let on. There was some personal reason that brought her here to L.A. and Mark's natural giving nature compelled him to want to help her.

“You can stay,” He said before thinking. He knew it was a bad idea to let her stay. He wanted, no needed to be alone after the heartbreak he experienced only an hour ago. He didn’t have time to deal with some girl that had whatever problems that led her to the other side of the United States.

Ray stopped and slowly turned to face him; the fleeting look of hope in her eyes stopping Mark from his thoughts of making her leave. There was no way he could say anything to her that wouldn’t make her smile.

“I couldn’t…”

“It’s fine, you shouldn’t have to change your plans because mine has.”

“But where would you go?”

“I could get a hotel.”

“Your only option would be some roach motel or somewhere way too expensive,” She commented. “And you don’t have any friends or family to stay with since they couldn’t watch Chica.”

Mark had no response to that, caught off a little bit by her correct observation. He didn’t have any other option that he could think of though and would just have to spend the money on an overpriced hotel.

“Even the money I’m spending on this place wouldn’t cover your stay,” Ray said interrupting and reading his thoughts.

“I don’t have a choice.”

“You could stay here.”

Mark frowned, not really knowing where she was going with that.

“I mean,” She said quickly. “I could stay in the guest room, while you take your room.”

“Um…”

“And I plan on either being out all the time or just staying in the room, so you won’t see me much.”

“I’ll stay in the guest room,” Mark said.

“Molly showed me that room,” Ray argued. “There is a thin futon in there that can’t be comfortable. It’s flatter than a ten-year-old boys’ chest.”

“You’re still a guest here and I won’t let you sleep in there.”

“So, you’ll stay?”

Mark looked into Rays’ eyes and against every alarm in his head, he nodded yes. The smile that developed on her face tuned out the negative thoughts of her staying and he smiled back at her.

“I’ll let you get ready for bed,” She said making her way to the bedroom. “You’ve had an eventful day.”

“Thanks,” Mark said as he stepped down from the stool. He watched Chica walk toward Ray but she stopped her.

“Not tonight, sweetie,” She said patting her head. “You sleep with daddy.”

Ray looked up at Mark and smiled at his confused look, “I let her take a nap with me in your bed earlier.”

“Oh, well she can stay with you since she likes you already.”

“I think you need her more than me,” She countered and winked at him before she closed the door.

Mark rubbed the back of his neck as he led Chica into his office. He went into the spare bathroom and pulled some blankets and pillows from the linen closet. He set up his futon as comfortable as he could but he already prepared his body for the inevitable backaches. Ray was not exaggerating when she said the cushion on his futon was flat. Despite that, he laid down with Chica on the floor right next to him.

While blueberries and a friendly smile lingered in his thoughts, soon they were replaced by hurtful words and feelings of betrayal. He turned over on his side while gripping his chest, hoping the sleep that was creeping behind his eyes would dull the hollow feeling in his chest.


	2. Day 3

Mark slept the next couple of days away, staying holed in his office so he wouldn’t bother Ray. Early the next morning he had gotten a call that he wished he didn’t answer.

“Hello?”

“Mark.”

“What?”

“Please talk to me.”

“I don’t have anything to say right now.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“Save it. Enjoy your trip.”

He cut off his phone right after that, not wanting to talk to a human for as long as he could. Soon there was a faint knock on the door and Ray quietly opened it to let Chica out but thankfully she said nothing to Mark. He fell back to sleep for the next twenty-four hours, only getting up to use the spare bathroom.   
The grumbling in his stomach woke him up again but he turned over and tried to force himself back asleep. Thankfully during his slumber, he didn’t dream at all so that was the only recluse that gave him comfort. It was when he was awake that his mind was racing with broken memories and painful judgments.  
He wasn’t like most men; he didn’t get into relationships without the intent of making them last forever. One-night stands and fleeting romances weren’t ever an option for him since they seemed like a waste of time. He loved his girlfriend and saw a long future with her but she ruined that. It would take some time but he would get over it.

The first step was to refer her like an ex-girlfriend.

A knock on his door jumped Mark from his thoughts and he said nothing as he pulled his blanket over his head. He hoped that if he stayed still that Ray would think he was asleep and leave. As much as he wanted to see her smiling face, he wasn’t in the right frame of mind to talk to anyone. He heard her try the door but was unsuccessful since he locked it. His body relaxed when he heard her walk away and snuggled on the pillow that was beside him. A few moments later he heard a scratching at the door and soon there was a click; indicating that she picked the lock. 

Mark stayed still as he heard her footsteps come toward him and a small thud by his bed. Rider waited for her to say something to him but as quick as she entered, she left. He peered over his blanket to see a tray down by his feet and he reached out to turn on one of his spotlights to give more illumination in the room.   
On the tray was a plate full of food; a hearty sandwich, some pasta with veggies, and bottled water. Without getting out of the bed, Mark pulled the tray toward him and quickly took a bite of the food. He moaned loudly as the flavors of grilled chicken, spicy mayo, and lettuce spread throughout his tongue. He finished the sandwich quickly and moved on to what looked like pasta salad; scarfing it down in a few bites. He washed everything down with the water and noticed there was a small note by the plate

_Mark,  
As you can see, I made you something to eat so you won't starve to death. If you are allergic to anything on the plate, eat it anyway, it would give you an excuse to leave the room and I will take you to the hospital. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it and feel better.  
Ray ___

__Mark reread the note a few times and felt the hole in his heart close just a bit as he laid back. Full and content, his mind flowed back to a couple of days ago when he met Ray. She was a breath of fresh air in his polluted world right now; helping him temporally forget everything that was going on right now without even trying.  
He felt the sleep come back to take over and he let it, unconsciously gripping the note she wrote him in his hand._ _

__*****_ _

__Mark woke up again needing to go to the bathroom. When he was done, he pulled on some pajama pants and a shirt, wanting to return the dishes to the kitchen. He checked his watch to see it was close to midnight so he was confident he could be quiet enough without waking Ray.  
He softly opened the spare room door and with the tray in hand, quickly made his way into the kitchen. He placed the dishes in the sink and made a mental note to wake up early so he could wash them. Something caught his eye before he made his way back; a cookbook from Epic Meal Time. To any other person, it was just a book made by the guys who did those ridiculous large meals but to Mark, it was a gag gift for his girl on her birthday last year. She always said she wanted to be a better cook and Mark figured she’d start with something that was not good for either of them. He remembered how they both laughed while trying to make an overly large burger and his heart skipped a beat painfully._ _

__“Mark?”_ _

__He jumped almost three feet in the air at the sound of his name. He jolted around and saw Ray sitting on the couch with only the glow of her laptop illuminating her face._ _

__“When did you leave the room?” He asked._ _

__“I didn’t,” She said smirking. “I was here the whole time you were sneaking around like Solid Snake.”_ _

__Mark chuckled as he made his way over to her. He watched as she reached over to the standing lamp and turn it on, revealing that her legs were covered by a thin blanket. He tried to divert his attention from her shirt, which was tight and low cut, and focus on her smiling face._ _

__“Come sit with me,” She said scooting over to give him some room._ _

__Mark stood there debating on if that was a good idea. He’d already seen her naked so he shouldn’t be so awkward around her but everything about her made him uneasy. From her shapely body to her inviting smile, the fact that he was so attracted to her made him feel like a pervert. Especially since he’s only been single for two days._ _

__“Mark.”_ _

__“Thank you for the food,” He said sitting down quickly._ _

__“You’re welcome,” She said smiling at him and making his heart beat fast. “If you didn’t eat, I was afraid I would have had to force-feed you.”_ _

__“It was too delicious not to eat.”_ _

__“Anything would be good if you haven’t eaten for over twenty-four hours.”_ _

__Ray’s big eyes were burning into him, trying to figure out what was going on with his weird actions. He looked down at his hands, hoping that she wouldn’t ask any questions that he wasn’t going to answer._ _

__“You probably should take a shower.”_ _

__Mark looked back at her and saw some amusement on her face. He jokingly smelled his armpit and fell back on the couch, pretending that he smelled terrible. Little did she knew he wasn’t acting at all._ _

__“Are you feeling better?”_ _

__“A little,” Mark answered honestly._ _

__“Good,” She said taking his hand in her and giving it a small squeeze._ _

__The electricity that he felt at her touch was frightening and nice at the same time. Her skin was so soft and warm that he almost pulled it toward his face to feel it against his cheek. That feeling was gone as she stood up and made her way into the kitchen. He watched her walk away, staring at the way her hips moved naturally. There wasn’t anything sexual about the way she walked but it was mesmerizing none the less._ _

__Mark quickly made his way next to Ray when she started to wash his dirty dishes, “I was going to take care of those for you.”_ _

__“No worries.”_ _

__“It’s the least I could do.”_ _

__Ray shook her head as she continued washing the plates. She brushed her cheek with one of her soapy hands, leaving a few suds behind. Mark instantly rubbed his finger against her soft skin to clean it off. Again, the tingles he felt from her hand ran through him down to his stomach._ _

__“Thanks,” She said grinning widely at him._ _

__Mark turned away quickly and made his way back to his office. He needed to get out of the room with Ray in it before he did something else stupid. That heavy scent of blueberries was clouding his mind again. He closed the door behind him and leaned against it, taking deep breaths to calm down his rapid heartbeats. Just because he hasn’t been laid for a while doesn’t mean he could act like a horny teenager._ _

__Mark would never deny that she was very attractive and had one of the sexiest bodies he’s seen in a long time. He didn’t know her personally but she also seemed very sweet and intelligent. Oddly enough she reminded him of an anime girl from a game called HuniePop, Lola, who was his favorite one. The game was a dating sim that the main character would sleep with the girls after a few successful dates. Mark's mind started to wander when he remembered the intimate scenes in the game and pictured Ray as Lola._ _

__He shook his head as he made his way over to the futon and stripped himself of his shirt. He needed a shower to clean his body and clear his mind. He rationalized in his mind that the only reason he was thinking of Ray like that was because he was recently heartbroken and this was his way of coping. It would pass soon, knowing that she had a boyfriend from the pictures on her Facebook. Plus, Mark himself was swearing off women until he was over his issues._ _


End file.
